The term microelectromechanical system (MEMS) or micromechanical system is often used to refer to small integrated devices or systems that combine electrical and mechanical components. When focusing on the micromechanical parts, the term “micromechanical system” may be used to describe small integrated devices or systems which comprises one or more micromechanical elements and possibly, but not necessarily, electrical components and/or electronic components.
Micromechanical systems may be used as, for example, actuators, transducers or sensors, e.g. pressure sensors. Pressure sensors are nowadays mass products in automobile electronics and consumer goods electronics. For many of these applications, systems are used in which the sensor is integrated in an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC). For example, Infineon Technologies AG offers such a system as a side-airbag sensor.
In particular, the mechanically active elements of a micromechanical system may typically require relatively complex structures, such as recesses, beams, cantilevers, undercuts, cavities etc. Possibly, a relatively high number of manufacturing steps are required. Furthermore, the process used for performing the micromechanical system may need to be compatible with possible subsequent manufacturing steps that are used for creating electrical and/or electronic components, for example.
The present invention relates to an integration of e.g. a lamella or a membrane into e. g. a 130 nm node, which has been studied only to a minor extend e.g. for a lamella or a membrane integrated within the substrate and describes a method for manufacturing the lamella or membrane without affecting previously implemented CMOS structures.